Mu Ye
Mu Ye is known as a young genius of the Nether Realm. His actual rank is unknown as he has been seclusion training since he was young. He is a member of the Soul Refinery Family. He was one of the experts that came to the Nine-Layered Deathlands to try to become the Master of Nether's new disciple.【TDG】Chapter 225 – Zombie Jiao-dragon When a strange and powerful treasure appeared within the lake on the first layer of the deathlands, he challenged Cang Ming to work together to secure it. They jumped into the water, only to discover it was a Scarlet Pearl embedded into the forehead of a Zombie Jiao-dragon. After fighting with the Zombie Jiao-dragon for awhile it suddenly was able to pull strength from the pearl. This raised its strength a level and caused a layer of red scales to cover its body, with two long feelers growing from the corners of its mouth.【TDG】Chapter 226 - Enemies on a Narrow Path Even still, over time the group of high level experts were able to wear it down. Many times the Jiao-dragon attempted to retreat back into its lake, only to be blocked by some of the attackers. It roared out in frustration and dozens of black gold rank Jiao-dragons attacked the experts on the lakes surface. When Cang Ming was unable to penetrate the defenses of the larger Jiao-dragon with a powerful pillar of purple lightning, he formed a frighteningly powerful lightning spear. This attack gravely wounded the Jiao-dragon.【TDG】Chapter 229 - Xiao Yu When it attempted to dive into the lake this time, Mu Ye decided to not block it. After witnessing the lightning spear attack, Mu Ye decided that he most likely could not compete with Cang Ming over the Scarlet Pearl. He would rather let the treasure get away then see it in the hands of a rival. At this point Mu Yu and most of the others stop participating in the battle. Mu Ye was one of the participants at the Lord of Nether's Disciple Selection. After entering the seventh layer, a group of powerful cultivators appeared and announced the first test.【TDG】Chapter 241 – Disciple Selection A water ball formed in front of each person. It was a test of soul force control called the Sphere of Reverse Images. To pass the test, one must feed the sphere soul force through small threads, making it grow at least one foot in diameter. Mu Ye was able to make the sphere grow to one foot, passing the test. He more then likely could have made it bigger, but is hiding his skill.【TDG】Chapter 242 – The Anatta Mental State Once all those that passed were teleported to the eight layer, the Lord of Nether's servants told them that the second test would take place in the nearby Black Infernal Tower. Inside that tower are supreme black flames and all kinds of demon beasts. Although the demon beasts have been chained, they can still discharge powerful energy. They are to cultivate inside that environment for ten days. Those who can reach the Anatta Mental State of cultivation will have passed the test. Mo Ya, Cang Ming, and Hua Huo were the first that rushed towards the tower to begin the test.【TDG】Chapter 243 – Black Infernal Refining Mu Ye immediately began cultivation on the second floor. When the Demon Lord and Cang Ming headed to the third floor, he and Hua Huo soon followed along with about a dozen others.【TDG】Chapter 244 – Celestial Qilin Mu Ye was only able to continue up the tower to the fourth floor. Along with Hua Huo and Cang Ming, he was unable to withstand the flames any higher. She was curious as to where the Demon Lord and Nie Li, who could advance to higher floors, came from.【TDG】Chapter 248 – Confrontation After the test ended, Mu Ye and everyone else that passed, was teleported to the ninth layer. Once there, he met the Lord of Nether as well as the other six ambassadors.【TDG】Chapter 253 – Master of the Nether Realm The Lord of Nether then explained that they had all been chosen by one of the ambassadors as a disciple and will be heading to the Draconic Ruins Realm in three months to train. Once there they will not be able to return for five years. They must also form a Soul Seal with their new master to insure loyalty, as betrayal was considered a capital offense. Duan Jian, the Demon Lord, and Mu Ye ended up forming a soul seal with an ambassador of the Hidden Cloud Sect.【TDG】Chapter 254 – Becoming a Disciple es:Mu Ye Category:Soul Refinery Family Category:Phaseless Sect